


Where You Lead, I Will Follow

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon, M/M, Proposal Talk, Season Finale, fandomception, gilmore girls - Freeform, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wemma-wedding, Kurt and Blaine come to discussing one of their favourite TV shows: Gilmore Girls.<br/>Talking about storylines gone wrong leads to talk about the future of their very own storyline.</p><p> </p><p>4.21 reaction fic. Since it’s canon that our boys like Gilmore Girls and I love the show, I decided to just run with it. It’s not really necessary to know Gilmore Girls to understand this. But, Gilmore Girls is awesome, so you should watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lead, I Will Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Hiatus Madness Week. Topic of the day: Fandomception.
> 
> Title is taken from the Gilmore Girls Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKXIoKYDdo4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Kurt was- irritated. He knew his feelings didn’t make any sense, not really, but he couldn’t stop feeling disappointed with the week’s events. When Blaine asked him if he would stay another week for regionals, Kurt had been sure, so sure, that Blaine wanted to ask him out. But he hadn’t. And really, it was no problem, they were friends, and they both knew that Kurt would fly back to New York shortly after the competition. But. Well, he still felt disgruntled that this week hadn’t played out how he had hoped at all.

It seemed like Blaine avoided him. When Kurt asked him over for a little Gilmore Girls marathon, he said that he had already made plans with Tina. And when he asked if he could come with him, Blaine just made a flimsy excuse and dashed off.

And then there was the Breadstix dinner. Kurt wasn’t really sure if Blaine had asked him to go on a date, but he had kind of hoped. Instead, it had been this dinner date with the old lesbian couple. They were cute and everything, but Kurt still felt a mixture of disappointment and humiliation that he had thought Blaine wanted to go on a date with him instead of celebrating gay marriage. It didn’t really help when Jan told him that he had met Blaine at the mall sometime last week. Why would Blaine go to the mall without him? It was just all really disheartening.

So, yes, he was irritated. And he knew it wasn’t really Blaine’s fault. Which was why, after the regionals competition and the impromptu wedding ceremony, when Blaine seemed to stick to his side, Kurt decided to let it go and make one last attempt at saving this weird week and their weird friendship.

“So, are you up to some more episodes of Gilmore Girls? I didn’t finish my little marathon the other day.”

He smiled and prayed that Blaine wouldn’t notice his desperation to not be turned down once again. Blaine fidgeted a bit but ultimately smiled and nodded.

“Sure. Definitely. At your place? What season are you marathoning?”

Kurt’s shoulders sagged a bit in relief, nodding. He winked at Mercedes on their way out of the choir room. Ms. Pillsbury, or whatever was her name now, and Mr. Schue had already left. The rest of the New Directions were still celebrating their regionals’ win with the champagne bottle Mr. Schue bought for them. Mercedes waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly to which Kurt only rolled his eyes.

“I’m re-watching the very painful last season. I think Logan’s just about to propose to Rory.”

Kurt sighed at the travesty that was the ending of Gilmore Girls. He and Blaine had discussed at length how they would have liked to see the ending handled. It had been one of the first things they had bonded over when they got together. Cuddling on the sofa, watching Gilmore Girls, swooning over Logan Huntzberger.

Kurt had even admitted to watching The Good Wife just to see Matt Czuchry again. Blaine had admitted to having written fanfiction about Gilmore Girls back in the days. It had been good to share their guilty pleasures; it had brought them closer together when everything was still new and scary.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kurt saw Blaine tense. “The proposal, huh”, he murmured; then seemed to shake himself out of whatever had distracted him.

“Yes. Last episode he was asking Lorelai for her blessing. And no matter how long it’s been, I still cannot believe they did that. Seriously.”

Blaine looked at him and Kurt realized he absolutely couldn’t read his emotions right now. It was a frightening thought. There had been a time when he had known Blaine and each and every of his expressions. His heart clenched slightly and he ignored it, like he always did.

“What do you mean? Asking for her blessing? I think it’s kind of romantic. I mean, with how close Lorelai and Rory are. He’s not just marrying Rory, he wants to marry into her family. And Lorelai is the one person who knows Rory better than he does.”

To say that Kurt was surprised by the outburst was an understatement. Kurt and Blaine had always agreed on how terrible the engagement storyline had been handled.

“Sure. But wasn’t it kind of clear that Lorelai did not think it was a good idea? Logan only asked because it was “the thing to do”. He didn’t even want her actual opinion on the matter. If he did, he wouldn’t have proposed.”

Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway and if Kurt hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Blaine actually looked offended. Which was ridiculous.

“I don’t think he didn’t care about her opinion. He just knew what he wanted. And that was Rory. So he went for it, despite the fact that some people didn’t think it was the best idea.”

Kurt leaned against one of the lockers, completely flabbergasted. Where was this coming from?

“But it wasn’t the best idea! That’s the point. Which, you know, we saw when Rory turned him down. If he had listened to Lorelai or other people, he could have saved them both the heartache.”

Blaine looked to the side, eyebrows knitted in the way that were a tell-tale that he was getting angry.

Kurt was vaguely wondering why they were fighting over a series they both loved and that they had bonded over in the past. Was this a sign that they had grown so much apart that even the things they had had in common were now reason for a fight?

“Logan couldn’t have known that before. And the other people, what did they really know? They could only see from the outside. They couldn’t really know what they, as a couple, were feeling for each other. How much they loved each other. Logan just wanted to make a statement by proposing. That he wanted Rory by his side, no matter what was changing around them.”

Kurt shook his head, vaguely wondering what kind of fanfiction Blaine was bringing into this, because as far as he knew, there hadn’t been any scenes where Logan had talked about his proposal plans apart from asking Lorelai for her hand.

“If he had wanted Rory by his side, no matter what, he should have taken how she felt into consideration. He shouldn’t have made the whole proposal thing an ultimatum. He shouldn’t have proposed the way he did, in front of all these people. I mean, he had to have known that that wasn’t Rory’s style. It should have been intimate. And they should have maybe talked about the future before. Which they hadn’t. Rory had no idea he had planned her whole future for her! Logan only had his own interests at heart-“

“Oh yes, because wanting to marry her and wanting to be with her forever because he loves her so much he can’t imagine anyone else by his side, ever, is such a selfish thing”, Blaine interrupted, aggravated and sarcastic in a way that just didn’t suit him.

Kurt watched him for a moment, still confused as to where this was coming from but unable to just let it slide. He had watched the Gilmore Girls for years; he knew he was right about this.

“Blaine, I’m not saying he was trying to be selfish. But he was. He only proposed because he was scared of the future, scared to go to California and start anew without Rory. Which I get. But it shouldn’t be a reason to put her on the spot when she is still unsure how her future is going to pan out, what she wants.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, daring Blaine to contradict him. Blaine looked at him, jaw clenched, tense posture and then- deflated.

“You are right. You’re right. It was stupid of him. He just- he just loved her so much that any future she wasn’t in was just- just the worst for him to imagine. Because he knew she was “The One“ for him. And he knew that once she spread her wings and was out in the world, he wouldn’t be able to keep up. His love and his promise of forever was all he had to offer.”

And suddenly, Blaine’s eyes were too bright and his voice was trembling and Kurt had absolutely no idea what was going on.

“I-“, he stopped and stroked Blaine’s arm, still dressed in his competition outfit. He didn’t understand what had just happened. Didn’t know how to console this boy that still held his heart and was just so vulnerable, even when it came to stupid TV shows.

“I’m sure Rory loved him just as much. I don’t think she turned him down because she didn’t love him. And- you know, if they were really meant to be, if she was really his One and he hers, they found each other. That’s the beauty of open endings of TV shows. We can just let ourselves imagine whatever ending we hope for. And I’m convinced that at one point, they meet again in New York, realize they have never loved anyone the way they loved each other. And then they get back together and she proposes to him like on their third date and they get married and live happily ever after in New York.”

Blaine’s smile was wobbly and Kurt squeezed his arm before letting go. “It’s just a TV show, Blaine.” He added, smiling reassuringly.

And Blaine- choked out a laugh at the same time as a few tears escape his eyes. Kurt watched helplessly while Blaine chuckled disbelievingly, staring at Kurt and shaking his head.

“You really have no idea, do you?” he asked finally, but it’s clear it was a rhetorical question because he was still shaking his head. “I don’t care about Rogan. Well, ok, that’s a lie, I care. We both do. I just. I just know what it feels like to have the one you love slip through your fingers when all you want to do is hold on tightly.”

Kurt had to look away because Blaine’s stare and his words and his everything were just- too much. But he understood now, why Blaine got so upset about their talk. Although-

“Our situation is completely different, Blaine. You didn’t propose and I didn’t turn you down. That’s not, it’s not why we broke up.”

And he had to swallow hard, something seemed to have lodged in his throat and he did not want to think about why they had broken up. Or that they were broken up.

Blaine was still chuckling and pulled something out of his pocket.

“I think you’ll find there are more parallels than you think”, he mumbled and opened his fist to reveal a little black velvet box. Kurt’s heart stopped in his chest. He could not stop staring at the box and what he knew it contained. Because this, this made no sense. At all.

“I’m not- I’m not proposing, this isn’t a proposal. But I wanted to. It’s what I had been planning these last few weeks. It’s where I actually met Jan, in her jewellery store. And I had everyone tell me I’m crazy; Sam and even Burt-“

Kurt’s eyes snapped to Blaine’s at this, still stunned and still unable to move. Blaine didn’t seem to mind, rambling on, unconcerned.

“- and I just ignored when they told me we’re too young, or, you know, not together. I just- I just knew I wanted to let you know that I’m in this. I wasn’t before and I broke your heart because I thought you would move on without me and maybe I should move on without you. But this year has really only shown me that there is no moving on. Not without you. You are “The One” for me. I want to spend my life making you happy, watching stupid TV shows and getting way too invested and making you laugh and singing duets with you and loving you.”

“Are you sure this is not a proposal?” Kurt interrupted, finally finding his voice again. Blaine laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’m sure. Sorry. I got carried away. I think I only just realized that what I was doing was selfish. Because you are right about Rory and Logan. She didn’t know what she wanted for her future and he just wanted to force his wishes for their future onto her. And he shouldn’t have. He should have waited for her to figure out her future, for them to be on the same page, before proposing.  If he loved her as much as he claimed he did, he should have trusted that they would find a way to intertwine their lives because it’s what’s right for both of them. And.. I do. I trust in us. I trust in my love for you and I trust that at one point, you will be able and willing to realize that I’m the only one for you. And until then I won’t pressure you into anything because I’m impatient and miss you. So. I’m sorry I was being weird. Maybe watching Gilmore Girls wasn’t the best idea. We could watch some How I Met Your Mother instead? Neil Patrick Harris is always worth swooning over.”

Blaine smiled hesitantly at Kurt, clearly trying to diffuse the tense moment.

Kurt finally managed to get his heart to beat properly again, clenching his hands into fists just to reassure himself that he could still maintain feeling in all his limbs.

“I don’t really know what to say”, he admitted. They were still both standing in the dark hallway and, whenever Kurt had imagined marriage talk with Blaine, it had never been likethis in his head. Blaine smiled reassuringly, lifting a hand as if to take his but dropping it at the last moment.

“You don’t have to say anything. I wanted to let you know why I freaked out about Gilmore Girls and now I have and we can just move on. Really. It’s fine. I didn’t have an agenda in telling you.”  
  
And the thing was, Kurt believed him. Blaine didn’t look like he expected anything from Kurt, other than a nice evening watching their favourite shows. Because Blaine was always willing to give Kurt however much he wanted. And suddenly, Kurt wanted everything.

“Can I see it?”

Blaine’s eyes nearly popped out of his sockets in surprise and Kurt would have laughed if the whole situation didn’t still have him completely overwhelmed.

“S-sure”, Blaine finally answered, opening the box still in his hand with shaky fingers.

The ring was different than Kurt had expected. Though he hadn’t really expected anything at all, until 3 minutes ago. It was white gold and pretty simple, but he could make out an inscription that wound itself around the ring.

“You were only waiting for this moment to arise”, Blaine sung softly in answer to Kurt’s unasked question.

Kurt’s breath was shallow to his own ears and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ring, sitting so innocently in Blaine’s palm. “I wanted to keep it simple”, Blaine continued when Kurt didn’t say anything, “because I wanted you to always wear it and I know how you are with your outfits and accessories and I know that the engagement ring of your mom was white gold and Blackbird was the moment when I finally realized and I just-“, he tapered off, watching Kurt with fearful eyes.

“It’s beautiful”, Kurt ultimately offered and Blaine snapped the box back closed and put it back into his pant pocket.

“Thank you.”

And now they were just staring at each other and Kurt could see clearly that Blaine didn’t understand at all what was going on.

“We’re not Rory and Logan, you know?”

Blaine clearly hadn’t expected this and scrunched his nose. “Of course I know that. We don’t really have the money to be either of them and Rory’s taste in music is way too alternative.”

Kurt laughed wetly and Blaine stared at him, concerned. “Why are you crying? I didn’t mean to make you cry, I swear! I was just an idiot, I don’t-“

But Kurt was shaking his head, taking Blaine’s hand in his and holding on tightly. Blaine stopped and stared at their entwined hands.

“And we’re not at Yale and don’t have to worry about our careers just yet and most importantly, unlike Rory, I have my future all figured out.”

Blaine took in a sharp breath and stood completely still, waiting for Kurt to continue.

“And- and I think, I would really like if my future had you in it. As my best friend. As my boyfriend. As my fiancé. As my husband.”

They were both shaking, unable to do much else than holding onto each other’s hands and stare into each other’s eyes. Kurt couldn’t believe that he was this vulnerable in front of Blaine again. He couldn’t believe that he was actually willing to lay his heart on the line for Blaine to do what he wanted with it. But this was Blaine. And there had never been another option for him.

“What. What would you like me to be now?” Blaine seemed to have difficulties getting the words out of his mouth and Kurt saw how much he was fighting to keep his hope at bay. He decided to put him out of his misery and leaned forwards, capturing Blaine’s bottom lip, then upper lip, between his in tentative kisses.  Blaine whimpered breathlessly when Kurt leaned back again to look into his eyes. “I think, for now, boyfriend should work. But I’m open to renegotiations once you come live with me in New York, ok?”

Blaine still looked completely stunned but nodded quickly nonetheless. “That’s ok. That’s completely ok. Whatever you want, Kurt. I promise.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and laughed breathlessly. “Well. What I really want is to get out of this school and home. Watch some Gilmore Girls on the couch with my boyfriend. And then you can tell me how you nearly gave my dad an aneurism when you told him you were planning to propose.”

Blaine choked out a laugh as well, clutching Kurt’s hand to his chest. “I can definitely do that. Is it ok if I tell my boyfriend first how very much I love him, though?”

Kurt smiled brightly and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I think your boyfriend knows that already. But I guess, if you really have to, that would be ok.”

Blaine beamed at him, kissing each knuckle of the hand he was still holding.

“I love you, I love you so much, Kurt. You have no idea.”

Kurt placed his free hand on Blaine’s cheek and smiled at him fondly.

“You broke into tears because of a fictional couple in a TV show because they reminded you of us. You bought a perfect engagement ring and braced my dad to ask for his blessing. I think I have a pretty good idea. And, you know, if you admit that I was right about Rory and Logan, I might just tell you that I feel the same.”

And really, Blaine’s laugh was the best thing Kurt had heard in a long, long while.


End file.
